Partings
by CakeIceCream4u
Summary: Inuyasha has been with Kagome for a while. They are married and have kids...but one day that will all change. [one-shot] KagInu


**Partings**

**This is my first one-shot guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The early autumn breeze blew softly over the green hills. The last bits of colorful flowers were closing and there were hardly any bugs out. A couple of stars twinkled through the sky and the lonely nights seemed to approach faster now.

As the breeze blew past a cozy house it went through the open door and past the now-faded pictures of a couple about to be broken. The pictures of children, and grandchildren that had all been gone for a while now to start bubbling families of their own.

The breeze blew slowly into a room strewn with old toys. Jack-in-the boxes, Choo-choo trains that used to run on Lego tracks, and dancing bear wallpaper now peeling. It went on to the grandparent's room. A bed made and seemingly untouched for a while now. A dresser: with dusty perfumes and cologne, brushes, and combs.

Whistling sadly now, the breeze passes through the empty kitchen into the back porch. Rocking silently is a man's silver hair, streaked with gray. As the breeze rustles his long hair and sensitive ears, he does nothing. His eyes are staring out at the hills which once were full of children and laughter. But he does not see this. He sees brown grass curling up to look like hooks, and the flowers as weeds that grow larger and uglier each day.

His mind is not there in the present anymore; but in the past. To that day:

PAST-

Inuyasha smiled at his wife across the table and reached across to hold her hand. She drank a bit of her tea then smiled back. '_Even in old age,'_ though Inuyasha, '_She looks as beautiful as when I first held her in my arms.'_ His eyes softened as he stared on. Looking at her he saw happiness, his children, and all the days that they spent together formed together in her smiles.

Laughing softly Kagome continued to smile at her husband, "Why the look Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped back from his thoughts and memories and also laughed, "Just staring at your beauty."

Even after all these years Kagome still blushed, "Oh Inuyasha, you know that we are old and hideous." she teased.

"Ah, well. I see how it is." he answered. "And we may be old, but we will be together forever."

Kagome smiled once again at this and slowly stood up to walk around the small table and lean against her beloved, "Of course we will."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Even after all these years, he still hated it when she was gone from him for more than an hour. He just worried about her so much.

As he held her he began to take her all in. His mate. His love. Her wrinkled hands that had soothed him so many times. And her eyes that always sparkled when they were together. The way that she held herself and she protected all of their children. He loved the sound of that, _their_ children. It never ceased to make him smile; thinking of that.

As he was once again lost in his thoughts he hardly felt his wife pat his arms with her arms softly then sigh before becoming still.

When Inuyasha did not feel her breathing against him anymore he un-wrapped his arms from around her and turned her slowly to look at her face. She had a faint smile…but her eyes were closed. He started to panic and stood up abruptly and picked her now frail feeling body into a bridal-style hold. He ran out of the house into the car. He didn't want to let her go, but he softly, tenderly, sat her in the passenger seat of the car. He was happy that the hospital wasn't far.

By the time that he arrived there, carrying her close to him, she was already beginning to feel cold. He wouldn't believe it, he couldn't, they were just fine.

"I need a doctor!" He yelled at the check-in secretary.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to take care of 3 people before you; there is only one doctor here." she answered back, looking at the woman in his arms suspiciously.

"No! It can't wait! I _need_ a doctor! I think she's…" He couldn't say it….he wouldn't.

At this the woman gasped, and then looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can…"

Inuyasha didn't even wait for her to finish. His eyes blazed red as he grew angry and ran through the double doors separating him from a doctor.

"Sir! You can't be in here!" a doctor yelled at him as he sped past.

Inuyasha didn't hear him. He was murmuring things to his wife, "It's going to be okay…you'll come back to me…I know you will…forever….remember…"

He found a hospital room and carefully laid her cold body on the hospital bed. He didn't even ask for a doctor anymore. He drew a chair to the side of her bed and grabbed one of her hands firmly in between his. "Come back…please…just…"

Memories of her flashed through his mind again, but this time…with sadness and longing. He held onto her hand tighter and tighter with each memory that passed through his head.

After what seemed an eternity he Inuyasha bent down to kiss his wife's hand, caressing her hand with his lips a bit before sitting up again. With one last look at her frozen face he stood up. His hands didn't seem to want to leave hers.

He didn't know how he did it. Or what force drove him out of that room. But before he knew it he was telling a doctor that she was gone. And to please take good care of her.

He didn't even use the car to head back home, just walked. Light turned to night by the time he got to his house. He wandered through the house toughing everything blindly until he reached the back. There he sat down and stared out into the hills as he is now.

PRESENT-

As he thinks on about her smile. The things they went through. The love. Their children. A single solid tear runs down his withered cheek, the only tear he has ever shed in his life.

* * *

**I know that reading about old people isn't all that great but I got this idea and so here it is.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
